batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: A New Dawn (2015 Film)
Batman: A New Dawn is an film directed, produced and co-written by Christopher Nolan, meant to start a second trilogy continuing Nolan's Dark Knight trilogy. This film stars Christian Bale as Batman with Manu Bennett, Mark Wahlberg, Michael Caine, Gary Oldman, Mathew McConaughey, and Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Slade Wilson, Andrew Juarez, Alfred Pennyworth, James Gordon, The Joker, and Robin John Blake respectively. Most of the crew from The Dark Knight would return, with a few new actors taking on new role, and a replacement for the Joker. The story is set approximately 2 years after the events of the Dark Knight Rises. The film is part of a contract that is confirmed for 3 films, and 1 TV Series, and rumored to have 2 more series, and 4 more films. It was revealed that the film had started Development late May 2013, with the set release date of July 20, 2015. Plot The movie begins with Robin in the Batcave training. When Alfred tells Robin that a very special person has arrived. It is revealed that Bruce Wayne has returned to Gotham. Bruce helps Robin with the training. Shortly later at a press conference, Bruce reveals that he managed to get most of his money back, and says "I left Gotham shortly before the attack, now I'm back." Robin tells Bruce about what has happened when he was gone, including the League attacks from the TV Series though not knowing it was the League. He reveals that the Joker had escaped. 6 months later, Bruce is at a party when government agents claiming to be part of a group called ARGUS interrupts the party looking for something or someone. Bruce heads back to the batcave, where it is revealed that while Bruce has been helping Robin with his Nightwing activities, he has not put on his suit yet. Bruce attempts to hack into ARGUS network. Meanwhile Lucius is shown looking at a file labelled BATMAN BEYOND. Bruce successfully enters the network where he finds he sees a file labelled KNIGHT, before he can enter the file, his computer goes into a security lock-down caused by ARGUS, though he doesn't know that. When the lock-down is over, the network is no longer there, but other than that the Batcomputer is fully functional. Suddenly, an alert comes in, The Joker has resurfaced, and kidnapped Gordon. With Robin not there to suit up as Nightwing, Bruce puts on his suit, and uses the Batcycle to get to the location where the Joker put up, apparently for Nightwing. Batman tells the Joker to let Gordon go, Gordon seems surprised but happy to see Bruce, while the Joker says "You really never learn do you?" and throws Gordon out of the building, but Batman uses his Grappling Hook to give Gordon a safe landing, before attacking the Joker. The Joker however manages to escape, by shooting Bruce with a hidden gun. Bruce manages to get back to the Batcave, where Robin shows relief that he is safe. Meanwhile, ARGUS agents arrive at the scene, and obtains blood samples of the Batman. Meanwhile, it turns out ARGUS managed to track the Batcomputer, when Bruce logged on to ARGUS servers. ARGUS special forces arrive, and using the element of surprise kidnaps Bruce, and Robin. They awake in an ARGUS facility where they meet Amanda Waller, leader of ARGUS. Amanda has Bruce, and Robin's cuffs removed. Amanda tells them about a two new players on their radar, Deathstroke, and Andrew, who they are calling The Shadow. Robin recognizes the Shadow from their previous fight. Amanda then proceeds to show them pictures of Shadow's team, whom Bruce recognizes as League members. Bruce tells Waller, "This is much more serious than I thought, they must be stopped, they already tried to destroy Gotham twice." Waller agrees with him. Waller gets ARGUS teams ready, and reveals that they brought Bruce, and Robin's suits with them. Robin's suit seems to be a newer modified suit, where we see the V shaped Nightwing stripe. The facility is attacked by the League, with Deathstroke, and the Shadow leading the attack. Bruce and Robin suit up as Batman, and Nightwing and heads to the place where the League members were spotted in the facility. Waller meanwhile opens the facility mainframe, and clicks on THE KNIGHT. Batman faces off against Deathstroke who proves to be an worthy adversary, while Nightwing faces off against The Shadow, and the ARGUS agents against the League members. The agents are killed, and Nightwing is knocked out, but Batman manages to defeat The Shadow, and Deathstroke, causing the League to retreat. This causes Waller to close the program she had opened. Bruce heads to Wayne Enterprises to meet Lucius, where he is told that the "Beyond Suit" is complete, and Bruce says just in time, Lucius leads him to the Armory to show him the suit. The suit appears to be a suit of armor resembling the Batman Beyond suit, Lucius goes over the features of the suit, which is most of the features of the Batman Beyond suit. Bruce tells Lucius to prep it as he may need it soon. Bruce returns to the Batcave where from a picture of Deathstroke's eye he took, find out that he is called Slade Wilson, and after doing some research finds out that Slade Wilson is an Australian SIS agent who went missing in action on an island known as Lian Yu, which is the only information he can find about Slade. Meanwhile, on the rooftop of a building in Gotham a helicopter lands, and it is revealed that Ra's Al Ghul is in fact alive, because he exits the helicopter. Ra's Al Ghul is escorted by League members. Meanwhile Bruce is seen putting a briefcase labelled BB, and driving in it, however in the road the League throws an explosive under the car, and Bruce gets out just before the explosion. Bruce runs to the car, and garbs the briefcase, which is revealed to be unharmed. When Bruce turns around he sees Ra's Al Ghul, Bruce says "I saw you die.", and Ra's says "I am immortal, Detective" a nod to the name Ra's calls Bruce in the comics, but Ra's doesn't refer to him as it again for the rest of the film. Ra's shoots the case out of Bruce's hand, and drags him away to an alleyway. Ra's kicks Bruce, and starts beating him up, Deathstroke and Andrew arrive. Ra's tells them to finish the job. Meanwhile, Lucius and Gordon arrive at the scene, Lucius sees the case, and tells Gordon to open it, it is revealed that the case contains the Beyond suit, Gordon puts it on. We are shown Amanda Waller activating a protocol called KNIGHT. Deathstroke brings Bruce to a warehouse. Just as Deathstroke is about to execute Bruce, Nightwing, Gordon (In the Beyond suit), and the Knight (now with cybernetic arms labelled QC) arrive. The League members accompanying Deathstroke attack Nightwing, and the Knight, while Deathstroke fights Gordon. Nightwing, and the Knight manages to defeat the League members, and start attacking Deathstroke, however Deathstroke manages to defeat them all, but Bruce sneaks up on him and knocks him out. He looks at the Beyond suit, and realizes Slade somehow disabled it, Bruce hurries back to the mansion, and puts on a backup suit, made out of cloth resembling the traditional suit. However Ra's arrives, Ra's defeats him again, but instead of killing him, throws his body into the river. We see the League occupying the city through a puppet leader known as Anarky, and using Anarky Corps. In the mid credits scene, we see a blur, a man in lightning heading towards the city. In the post credits scene we see a green lantern ring. Cast * Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Robin John Blake/Nightwing * Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth * Gary Oldman as James Gordon * Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox * Cynthia Addia-Robinson as Amanda Waller * Mathew McConaughey as The Joker * Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke * Mark Wahlberg as Andrew Juarez/The Shadow Sequels It is announced that before the official sequel, Batman: Anarky comes out multiple films for Justice League members will be released with the exception of superman as Man of Steel events will be incorporated, and Anarky will serve as a Justice League introductory film. With the first two being Batman: The Hood and The Blur (Introducing Green Arrow, and the Flash), and Batman: Brightest Day (Introducing Hal Jordan).Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Movie Series Category:Nolanverse Category:TheChaoticVoid